1. Field
Example embodiments relate to optical devices, and/or to optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices typically have optoelectrical characteristics of a semiconductor material. An optoelectronic device generally includes a device that converts optical energy into electrical energy and a device that converts electrical energy into optical energy. Examples of the device that converts optical energy into electrical energy include a photodiode and a solar cell. The photodiode may be used as a photodetector in a state where an external voltage is applied to the photodiode. That is, in a state where an external voltage is applied to the photodiode, the photodiode may be used as a photodetector by detecting photocurrent generated from the photodiode when light having a particular wavelength is irradiated onto the photodiode. Meanwhile, the solar cell uses the photovoltaic effect.
Recently, attempts for applying a two-dimensional (2D) material to the optoelectronic device have been made. However, when applying a 2D material to the optoelectronic device, there typically is a difficulty in making a desired energy band structure and it is not easy to secure photovoltaic or photoconductive characteristics of the optoelectronic device.